Dear John
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: SONGFIC. Don't you think I was too young to be messed with? CenaOC.


**A/N:** Peeps! This is the second sign of the apocalypse! A Cena oneshot! Haha. Be prepared for asshole Cena in this. It's the only way I can stand writing him and it fit so well for this idea. Hope y'all enjoy! Set to the song Dear John by Taylor Swift. Read. _Review_. **ENJOY**! Peace and love!

* * *

_Long were the nights when my days once revolved around you  
Counting my footsteps, praying the floor won't fall through, again  
My mother accused me of losing my mind, but I swore I was fine  
You paint me a blue sky and go back and turn it to rain  
And I lived in your chess game, but you changed the rules every day  
Wondering which version of you I might get on the phone tonight  
Well I stopped picking up, and this song is to let you know why _

Sienna felt her heart jump into her throat when she heard the front door open and then shut. John was home earlier than she'd expected. Within moments, he'd climb up the stairs and find her packing her things. As cowardly as it was, she'd wanted to be gone before he got home. She couldn't face him, afraid of how he'd react. After all, she was leaving him for good this time. She wouldn't be fooled by his games anymore. Strong hands gripped her waist tightly and she could feel his anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" John demanded, turning her around.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing, John?" Sienna snapped.

John slammed the petite blonde up against the wall, his face merely inches from hers. He wasn't at all pleased with her attitude and he sure as hell wasn't going to tolerate it. Sienna squirmed underneath him as his grip grew tighter. She wasn't going to back down even if his anger scared the hell out of her. She shoved him as hard as she could, scowling at him. John still held her back, but he loosened his grip just a bit.

"Why did I have to hear from Otunga, of all people, that you're leaving me?" he snapped.

Sienna remained silent, looking at the floor.

"Did you find someone new? You certainly have been spending a lot of time with Justin."

"See that right there? Those accusations? That's why I'm leaving you."

It was clear that John wasn't happy with her answer, but Sienna didn't care. She was sick of him accusing her of cheating. Justin was her best friend, nothing more and nothing less. Besides, _John_ had been the one that cheated. She'd just always kept quiet about knowing his secret. When she felt her boyfriend loosen his grip on her waist, she wasted no time escaping his arms. Ignoring his presence altogether, she resumed packing her things.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home.  
I should've known _

John tried to hide his glare as Sienna ignored him. He wasn't done talking to her whether she liked it or not. Did she really think that leaving him would be that easy? He wasn't about to throw away their six year relationship because she was in a bad mood. John moved towards the blonde, his hands finding her waist. In a matter of seconds, he had her on her back with their lips entwined. She squirmed underneath him, trying her hardest not to succumb to him. She let her guard down for a moment and he took advantage.

"Face it, babe," John whispered, his breath hot against her ear. "You're just gonna come running back to me."

Sienna scoffed, forcefully pushing him. This time, he took the hint and let her up. He'd obviously pissed her off and that certainly wouldn't help him dissuade her from leaving. He simply watched her finish packing, amused at her determination. She needed him and they both knew that. Well, at least that was the delusion John believed. As Sienna closed one of her suitcases, he grabbed hold of her again. She let out a sigh, rolling her eyes. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"Let me go, John," she ordered, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"No," John replied, gripping her tighter. "I'm not gonna let you walk away from us."

"You don't get it, do you? You're not the same man that I fell in love with six years ago."

The blonde was sure that he wouldn't like her words, but she was right. In the six years that they'd been together, she'd watched him change gradually. He became rude, possessive, an asshole. He became the very opposite of the man she fell in love with when she was nineteen. Maybe she was too foolish then. Didn't he think she was too young to be messed with? She remembered the other Divas telling her to run away when John first started showing interest in her. Maybe her blind optimism was to blame.

"I never changed, Sienna," John argued, knowing deep down that she was right.

_Well maybe it's me and my blind optimism to blame  
Maybe it's you and your sick need to give love then take it away  
And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand  
And I'll look back and regret how I ignored when they said "run as fast as you can"  
_

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home _

Sienna didn't bother arguing with him. It was useless. If he was going to maintain that he _hadn't_ changed, then she had all the more reason to leave him. How could she have been so blind all those years, even when he left his mark on her? She'd loved him with all of her heart and all he'd done was play her with his dark, twisted game. There wouldn't be any more second chances no matter how hard he begged. He didn't deserve her and she was finally seeing that. Their false love wasn't worth all the physical and mental abuse she suffered. A sigh escaped her lips as John laced his fingers with hers.

"Don't," she whispered. "I'm not falling for this again."

"I can change if that's what you want," he replied.

"You're an expert at keeping the lines blurry. You've always tried to sway me with empty promises."

John frowned, realizing that this would take a lot more effort. Usually, Sienna was swayed with very little words and a few kisses. Out of nowhere, she was standing up to him and calling him out on his lies. Where did all of this come from? She'd always been the kind of girl that if you told her to jump, she'd ask how high. John loved having that power over her. Sienna turned to face him and he saw how hard this was for her. Maybe all he had to do was play on the part of her that wanted to stay.

"Don't throw us away when I still have your heart," John whispered, his lips hovering near hers.

"You threw us away when you cheated on me," Sienna scowled. "That's right. I know about that."

"I gave you everything. You were a fucking stripper when I met you."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat me like shit!"

Sienna felt her cheek sting with pain the moment John's hand connected with her face. She should've seen that one coming. He had a point. When she'd met John, she was working as a stripper. He came into the club one night and promised to be her knight in shining armor. The blonde just wish she'd known who the real John Cena was back then. Maybe all of this could've been avoided.

_Dear John, I see it all, now it was wrong  
Don't you think 19 is too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when I loved you so?  
I should've known  
You are an expert at sorry, and keeping lines blurry  
Never impressed by me acing your tests  
All the girls that you run dry with tired, lifeless eyes cause you burned them out  
But I took your matches before fire could catch me, so don't look now:  
I'm shining like fireworks over your sad, empty town _

"You might still have my heart, John, but I'm smart enough to know that I don't need you anymore," Sienna said. "And you know what? I never needed you."

John was silent, refusing to even look at her.

"You just loved putting me down and making me feel like nothing. That's your thing, isn't it? You like having the power."

A smirk crossed her lips when she realized that she'd gotten under his skin. No one else had the nerve to call him out on his games. She knew that she was doing the right thing and hopefully he'd learn his lesson. She could save his next girl a lot of trouble this way. Sienna dragged her suitcases down the stairs, not at all surprised to hear John following her. Sometimes he took that 'never quit, never back down' attitude too far. His grabbed her wrist and he yanked her back towards him.

"You really wanna do this?" he dared, glaring at her.

"We're done, asshole," she snapped.

"Careful, blondie. You can go from sweet Sienna to slut Sienna in a matter of seconds. All I have to do is say the word."

"Go ahead. You can't break me anymore."

"You're gonna regret this."

Sienna ignored his words as she brought her suitcases out to her car. If John wanted to spread lies about her, she didn't care. Words weren't going to hurt her anymore. Besides, the only people that mattered already knew that she wasn't a slut. Nothing John said would change that. Nothing he said would ever convince her to go back to him. As she got into her car she saw him standing in the doorway. For six years, she'd thought he was her fairy tale. It was weird knowing that that was all over now.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone  
Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress, cried the whole way home.  
I see it all now that you're gone _

Without looking back, Sienna shifted into drive and sped off. She was finally free. It felt like a weight had just been lifted off her chest. Overwhelmed by so many different feelings all at once, she started crying. It wasn't because she was sad though. In fact, she was felt happier than she had in a long time. Sure, she'd probably be branded as a slut in the locker room thanks to John. But, at least she had her dignity, something she wouldn't have had she stayed with him. It was almost funny how she saw things so much more clearly now that he was gone. He should've known better than to take her for granted.

_Don't you think I was too young to be messed with?  
The girl in the dress wrote you a song  
You should've known You should've known  
Don't you think I was too young?  
You should've known_

* * *

**A/N:** Boom. Hope ya liked. Review. xD


End file.
